1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fish catching system including a fishing lure shaped as a decapod, worm, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many game fish sought by anglers are predators pursuing live food animals. Game fish typically maintain a set diet consisting of one or several main live food animals. Illustratively, certain game fish feed primarily on decapods, such as shrimp, crawfish, lobster, and the like. Game fish in pursuing decapods instinctively and through experience understand the characteristics of such live food animals. Consequently, during hunting, game fish search for decapod signs according to their known characteristics and, upon finding a decapod, attack and devour the decapod.
Anglers often use live bait because game fish prefer their decapod food animals alive. Although live bait can be successful, there is the disadvantage in that the bait dies quickly rendering it ineffective in attracting game fish. A dead decapod attached to a fishing line does not exhibit the characteristics normally associated with such animals, resulting in game fish ignoring the bait and a poor day of fishing.
In an attempt to replace live bait, artificial lures in the form of decapods have been developed. Unfortunately, such lures have experienced limited success because they do not present game fish with a realistic looking and acting food animal. The lures are typically not properly colored like live decapods and, further, do not exhibit the characteristics normally associated with such animals. When the lure is pulled through the water, it appears no different then a dead decapod, thereby failing to attract game fish.
Accordingly, a fishing lure shaped and colored as a decapod that, when pulled through the water, exhibits the characteristics normally associated with decapods improves over both live bait and existing artificial lures.